Beginner's Luck (Reboot)
Beginner's Luck is the 10th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot It is an average, sunny day in town. At a park near the road, people are just enjoying the day. An old lady is seen sitting at a bench, feeding birds some bread, when a figure approaches her from behind. The old lady turns around and yells out in fright. A man in a black turtleneck is then seen running away from the park, carrying the old lady's purse. Meanwhile, Brandon and Coco are walking down the sidewalk. Coco: Okay so when are you going to teach me how to use the Omnitrix? Brandon: When you're ready, Coco. Coco: You mean when you're ready. Brandon: Look, I'm still getting used to me having the Omnitrix. I don't know if I can handle the both of us using one. Coco: Come on. Do I have to say please? Brandon: Well, that would be nice actually. Coco looks annoyed. He then breaths in. Coco: Please, can you teach me how to use the Omnitrix? Brandon: Fine! Just press the button on the side to activate it. Coco: Huh? Oh that. I sort of knew that. Brandon: Then why were you begging me to teach you? Coco: First of all, I don't beg. Second, I wanted to make sure I didn't... I dunno, blow up the universe. Brandon: No. That's not going to happen. Just press the button on the side, select which alien you want to use and BAM. You transform into ten awesome alien heroes. Well about ten. I'm not good at math. The crook then bumps into Coco as he's running away. Coco: What's that guy's problem? Old Lady, yelling out: Help! That man just stole my purse! Coco: Looks like someone has to stop him and that's going to be- Brandon: Me. Stay here. (runs after the crook) Coco watches Brandon run off. He then folds his arms and looks upset. Meanwhile, the crook into seen cutting a corner while Brandon, not too far behind, does the same. Brandon then activates the Omnitrix and scrolls from the Wildmutt and Heatblast silhouette. He then stops at Slime Shot's silhouette and smacks down the face plate. Brandon then transforms into Slime Shot and runs after the crook. The crook then stops running and looks both ways while Slime Shot oozes underneath him. The crook then looks down only to see a slimy fist move up from the ground and strike him in the face. The crook then falls on the ground, dropping the purse. Slime Shot then reforms and stretches his arm out to grab the purse. Back at the park, the Old Lady starts to walk away but then slime drops from above, carrying her purse. Old Lady: My purse! (Grabs purse out of slime) Yuck. What is this goop? Slime Shot, unseen: Me. The Old Lady looks up and then looks surprised as she sees Slime Shot hanging from a lamp post. Slime Shot, waving: No thanks necessary, Madame. The Old Lady then screams and runs away with her purse. Slime Shot slips down the lamp post and reforms. Coco then approaches him. Coco: Nice job, Mr. Hero. The scene then zooms out revealing that this was watched on a crystal ball. A figure then watches the ball. The figure then steps out of the shadows which shows that it is actually a woman dressed in a purple cloak. Woman in Cloak: Oh he'll do just nicely. Time to strike. Oh this going to be so wicked. (Smiles) Theme Song Brandon and Coco are continuing their walk in town, having a conversation. Coco: I still don't get it though. How come you won't let me use my powers? Brandon: The same reason this whole powers thing is on the down-low. I can't have you flying around and mis-using your powers. Coco: You don't know how I am, Brandon. I can totally control myself. I want to fight crime. Brandon: And you will. Coco: When? Brandon: When you're ready. Coco, mutters to self: Guess that's never then. Brandon: Look, Coco, just because you have the Omnitrix II doesn't mean you have to use your powers. An explosion then occurs as the top levels of a building in the city is set on fire. People are yelling for help out of the windows. Coco: Those people are in trouble! Brandon looks down at the Omnitrix which is currently recharging. Brandon: I'm still recharging! Coco: Looks like its up to me then. Brandon: Coco, you're not ready. Coco: Then when am I going to be? Besides, those people need help now. What are you going to do? Run in there and be burned to a char? Brandon thinks about it. Brandon: Fine. Fine. Just be careful. Coco: Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time. Coco presses the button at the side of his Omnitrix which pops up the tower. He jumps slightly in surprise. He then turns the dial once and sees the Four Arms silhouette. He then smiles and smacks down the face plate. He then transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: Yes! I'm finally an alien hero just like you. Brandon: Yeah. An alien who can't put out fires. Four Arms: What do you mean? Brandon: Fireguy could absorb flames, Bug Guy could have spat on the fire, Arm guy- Four Arms, correcting: Four Arms. Brandon: Yeah. Him. He can't do anything to fires except punch them. Four Arms: That's actually not a bad idea. Four Arms then leaps into the burning building and punches the fire. Four Arms: OW! This stuff really hurts. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Four Arms turns his head and sees a bathtub. Four Arms: But I've got a better one. Four Arms then goes to the bathtub and attempts to turn on the faucet which starts to work until he does it too fast and the knobs fly off due to the water pressure. Water then sprays from where the knobs used to be and splashes onto his face. Four Arms then blocks the water with his hands. He then gets upset and grabs the bathtub. He then ribs it out of the floor and throws it which exposes a water pipe. Four Arms then smirks. He grabs the waterline with two arms and rips it out; causing the water to spray out from the loose end. Four Arms then uses the water pipe to put out the fire. Four Arms: Aw man. This is going to take forever. But I'll do it in order to be the hero that- A citizen is then heard screaming. Four Arms looks up and sees a woman in a hood yelling out of the window. Four Arms: Oh no. Citizen in danger. (yelling to her) Don't worry, Lady, I'll be right there. Four Arms then goes back to where the bathtub used to be and punches the waterline causing water to spray everywhere which handles the fire temporally. Four Arms then leaps through the floors above him until he arrives on the floor the hooded woman is on. Four Arms turns to her. Four Arms: It's alright. I'm here to help. Woman in the hood: (chants spell) The woman then extends her hand out to Four Arms which releases some type of smoke onto him. Four Arms: What the- The smoke then overcomes him until nothing is seen. Four Arms then waves the cloud away as he walks out of it. He then looks up as the cloud fades and the woman is gone. Four Arms looks confused but more screaming is heard. Four Arms: Don't worry, I'm coming! Four Arms grabs a closet door and rips it off which shows two small children hiding. Child: Ah! W-Who are you? Four Arms: It's okay. I'm one of the good guys. Child 2: Are you going to find our parents? Four Arms: Sure but you have to come with me first. It's not safe here. Child: Okay. Four Arms then grabs the two children and secures them under his arms. He then approaches the doorway but the wooden balance above him falls down; blocking the door. Child 2: We're trapped! Four Arms, seeing the window: Hang on! Four Arms then runs towards the window and jumps through it; breaking the wall with it. Four Arms then lands on a car which breaks his fall. He then moves his lower arms upwards which shows that the children were kept safe from the impacts. Four Arms then lets the children go onto the sidewalk. A different woman then runs up to them. Woman: Kids! You're okay! Children: Mommy! They embrace. The woman looks up from the kids and sees Four Arms. Woman: You're one of the aliens from the news, right? Four Arms: Something like that. Woman: You saved my kids. Thank you. Four Arms nods and leaps from the car. Brandon is seen by an ally way and sees a fire truck pass by. The Omnitrix then becomes fully recharged. Brandon: Finally. Four Arms, unseen: Don't bother. Brandon turns around and sees Four Arms. Four Arms' Omnitrix then beeps before it times him out. Coco then folds his arms. Coco: Go on. Say it. I was a hero. Brandon: You got lucky. Coco: Really? Luck? You really want to go there? Brandon shrugs and walks off. Coco then looks uneasy. Coco: Even though I do feel... great. Must be this new watch. Coco then follows Brandon. Stepping out of the shadows of the ally way, the cloaked, hooded woman steps out. She removes her hood which shows her true identity as the woman in the cloak. Woman in the cloak: Hm... Not what I was expecting but this can work just as well (smiles) Later, at a bank, two robbers bust in with blasters. Robber: Nobody move! Robber 2: This is a robbery! One of the clerks tries to reach for the emergency button under the desk but the robber shoots next to him. Robber: I said nobody move! Robber 2: Now we're going to make this nice and easy. Give us the money and nobody gets hurt. Voice: Nobody... except you two. The robbers turn around and see Diamondhead. Robber: No way. It's one of 'em aliens from TV. Diamondhead: Oh I'm not the same guy but I'm still going to kick your butts. The second robber fires his blaster at Diamondhead but it doesn't seem to work. Robber 2: It's not working? Diamondhead: I totally got lucky with this guy. I was going for one of the other ones. Diamondhead then punches the second of the robbers in the face and breaks the blaster of the first one. The robber then looks up. Diamondhead then smiles and punches him in the face as well. Later, the robbers are seen knocked out and placed under a street lamp as the police show up. Across the street, in another ally way, Brandon is seen leaning against a building. A red flash is seen coming from behind that building and Coco steps out. Coco: So how'd I do? Brandon: Okay. Coco: Seriously? Just okay. Come on, Brandon. You've seen me. Brandon: I've seen Diamondguy walk into a bank and punch some robbers. Coco: What was I supposed to do? Let them walk outside with a bag full of cash? Brandon: No but you could have at least shown off your diamond powers. Coco: Durability is a power. Brandon: No it's not. It's a natural thing. Coco: I'm totally gonna win this thing and you know how. Brandon: Fine. But I always fine. Coco turns his hands into fists. Brandon does the same. They both look at each other menacingly. Coco: You ready? Brandon: Born that way. Both: Rock, Paper, Scissors says Shoot! Coco does rock while Brandon does paper however Brandon's hand cramps up which forces him to use a scissors. Coco: Ha! Rock beats scissors. It's a power. Brandon: Huh? No... I pulled a paper, I know it. Coco: Sure thing, you sore loser. You're just saying that so you can win again. Brandon: Alright. I know when I loose a game of rock, paper, scissors. Something is totally off here. You're super lucky all of a sudden. Coco: You're totally loosing it, Brandon. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm a hero too. Brandon: I'm not doubting that. I'm doubting your ability to pull it off without an error. Every hero makes a mistake because it's something everyone has to make. Coco: Is that supposed to be one of your hero rules? Brandon: ...Maybe. Point is I'm going to test this new found luck by training you. Coco: What? Back at the lab? You have a training room or something? Brandon: No... But I should work on that. Coco: Then how are we going to train. Brandon: Oh you'll see... A couch is seen. Brandon to crawls out of the couch and places a few pennies and a quarter on the seat. Coco then crawls out not too long later and places a bunch of quarters and a dollar on the seat. Brandon looks uneasy. Afterwards, Brandon and Coco are seen playing video games. Coco's character then smashes Brandon's character into pieces, in the game. Brandon then looks at the screen in surprise while Coco cheers. After that, Brandon and Coco are seen, outside, playing a game of Basketball. Brandon tries to block Brandon from making his shot. Coco then turns around and throws the ball from behind. Brandon looks up at the ball as it goes into the hoop; all net. Coco: Aw yeah! Three in a row. Woohoo. Who's the man? (extends hand for high five) Brandon: Coco, this is serious. How can you take this so lightly? Coco: Since when did you become a party pooper? Brandon: I didn't. You're obviously being too lucky. You haven't been able to make a shot like that ever especially not three times in a row. I think we should do some more experiments. Coco: Alright knock it off, Brandon. I know that you're just trying to help but you're being way too overprotective about me being a hero. I'm ready to do this thing and I'm not going to let anyone stop me. Brandon: What exactly are you saying, Coco? Coco: I found out the person who started the fire in that building. I heard the robbers I took out talking to some figure in an ally way. So what I'm saying is stay out of my way, Brandon. Brandon: Okay. First of all, you get random lucky powers from out of the blue and now you want to play hero? It's too risky, Coco. Coco: Fine. Have it your way. Coco activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. Coco transforms into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: You'll just have to catch me first. Stinkfly takes off and flies away. Brandon looks up and sees him flying away. Brandon: Oh no you don't. Brandon activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate as well. He transforms into Big Boo. Big Boo then flies away Stinkfly who looks behind him with his eye stalks. Stinkfly: I'm not letting you take away my chance at being a hero, Brandon. Big Boo: Has anyone ever told you your attitude stinks? Stinkfly: Hey! Don't use one liners on me. Heroes use those against the bad guys. Big Boo: You're really pushing me, Coco. I'm just trying to help you. Stinkfly: Maybe you should help yourself! Stinkfly, not paying attention, ends up slicing some power lines on a Utility pole with his stinger. The power lines then jump around with an electrical charge as Big Boo flies right into them. Big Boo then gets electrocutes and falls into a dumpster below. Stinkfly then flies off. Stinkfly: Phew. He'll understand as soon as I take care of the person that put those lives in danger. Meanwhile, a red flash is seen coming from the dumpster as Brandon crawls out with a banana peel on his head. He removes the peel and looks up at the sky. Brandon: I can't believe he did that. He has no idea what he's getting into. Messing around with some type of weird... magic or whatever. Voice: Did someone say magic? Brandon turns around and sees an elderly man at a shop. Brandon: Who are you? Old Shop Owner: I am a shop owner. What were you doing in that dumpster over there? Brandon: Huh? Oh um just looking for my friend. Old Shop Owner: Is he a rat or something? Brandon: More like a fly. Old Shop Owner: Well I shouldn't be surprised with all these magic incidents occurring. Brandon: What do you mean? Old Shop Owner: Recently, there has been attacks on the city that have gone unexplained. Levitating objects, things coming to life, crimes being committed but no theft to be found. Brandon: Sounds like something alien. Old Shop Owner: One would say so unless they have experience with the magic forces. Brandon: Are you a magician? Old Shop Owner: No. I am a shop owner, remember? I just happen to know a thing or two about magic. Brandon: Such as? Even if I sort of don't believe in it. Old Shop Owner: Well, it is rumored that someone has taken possession of ancient magic buried within this city. Magic once used for good and to battle evil has now fallen into the hands of such. Brandon: So a magic villain is terrorizing the city? That must be who Coco is after? Old Shop Owner: Your fly friend? Hm. He must have been effected by one of The Sorceress' spells. Brandon: The Sorceress? Wait... The bad guy's a girl? Old Shop Owner: Apparently so. You must hurry on to find your friend before he is consumed by her evil magic. Brandon: Well you know her name, somehow, maybe you know where to find her? Old Shop Owner: Yes... She is at an abandoned warehouse. Brandon: Thanks... um can you unless whip up an address, please? Later, at the abandoned warehouse, Coco is seen walking in and looking around. A figure watches him from the distance and then makes off. Coco looks over in that direction but only to find nothing there. The Sorceress then appears behind Coco within a magical mist. Coco turns around when he hears her laughing. Coco: It's you, isn't it? You're the one who set that building on fire. The Sorceress: Yes. You must be so smart in order to find my hide out, kid. Coco: I'm not a kid. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done. The Sorceress: And how are you going to do that? Coco: I'm just feeling lucky together that's all. The Sorceress: Oh I should know. The Sorceress chants a different spell this time and drains the smoke from earlier out of Coco. Coco: Wh- What did you just do to me? The Sorceress: Well since you were being so ungrateful, I thought I might just take back what I gave to you. Coco: You were the one who made me lucky this whole time? The Sorceress: Yes. I knew you would take advantage of your new found powers and try to play the hero so I decided to take advantage of you and lure you straight to me. Coco: Well I'm here so what do you want? The Sorceress: Isn't it obvious? Coco looks at his watch and back at her. Coco: You're not getting the Omnitrix. The Sorceress: You say that but I don't think you mean it. Coco: Oh I do. Coco activates the Omnitrix and selects the Four Arms silhouette. He then smacks down the face plate and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: And I'm taking you down, lady. The Sorceress: (laughs) You fool. Do you have any idea why I chose this place as my hide out? Underneath are the ancient magic spirits that give me my power. Basically, within this place, I am powerful! The Sorceress then drains the magic from the ground which powers her. Four Arms looks as she absorbs the magic spirits and becomes more powerful. She then forms a magic energy hand which then smacks Four Arms into the warehouse walls. He then climbs out and leaps from there, right at here. The Sorceress then laughs and fires some explosive magic blasts at him which cause him to be knocked down into the ground. The Sorceress then smashes him with some magic energy. A red flash is then seen within a small crater in which Coco climbs out of. He then falls over and lays on the floor. The Sorceress: And now, not only do I get your pretty little watch, boy, but I get your life energy as well. Brandon, unseen: Leave him alone! The Sorceress then turns her head and sees Brandon at the entrance of the warehouse. The Sorceress: Twice the offering? You shouldn't have. Brandon: You hurt my friend and now you're going to pay. The Sorceress: Oh please. I took out your friend here in his most powerful form. What can you possibly offer? Brandon: I've had more experience. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and smacks down the face plate. He transforms into Freezefire. The Sorceress fires some magic blasts at him but Freezefire uses a fire blast to project himself into the air. The Sorceress looks up and prepares her magical energy hand but Freezefire fires an ice beam at her. Freezefire then lands on the ground which he sees her break the ice into pieces. The Sorceress: You think you can stop me? This place gives me power. Freezefire: So I've heard. Freezefire then looks around and sees a fireworks barrel behind the Sorceress. He then smiles and goes over to Coco. He then whispers something to him and Coco nods weakly. Coco then runs off. The Sorceress: Using your friends to do your work? You might be more of a manipulator than me. Freezefire: I'm not using him. We're working together. The Sorceress: He and you? You might have the same powers but I'll drain more energy out of you for sure. Freezefire: He might have just gotten his powers but he's still my friend. Coco, pushing a barrel right underneath the Sorceress: And friends have each other's backs. Now! Freezefire fires a fireball at Coco's barrel after he runs out of the warehouse. The fireworks then go off which make the Sorceress fall down the ground. The Sorceress: You think your tricks will stop me? Freezefire: It didn't finish yet. The Sorceress looks and sees a spark, on the line, spreading towards the rest of the barrels as well as some explosive crates. The Sorceress: NOOOO! Coco then exits the warehouse when then explodes from the inside. The whole warehouse then comes crashing down on itself but more so on top of the Sorceress. Coco turns around and doesn't see Freezefire anywhere. Coco: Brandon? ...Brandon? Freezefire then throws a giant plank off of him and climbs out of the pile. The Omnitrix then times out and Freezefire transforms back into Brandon who makes his way to Coco. Coco: Alright, I was stupid. I shouldn't have thought I could do all those things on my own. I'm sorry. Brandon: Hey. It's alright. You saved the day despite having or not having magical powers. Coco: So what do we do with her? Brandon: I doubt she'll be coming out of that for a while. She'll just have the wait till the police arrives. Come on, let's go see if that new high score changes. Coco: Like I needed magic lucky powers in order to win that one. Brandon: Oh you are so on. Brandon and Coco run off while some planks slightly move in the pile. ''Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Old Shop Owner (First Appearance) *Kids (First Appearance) *Civilian Mother (First Appearance) *Civilians Villains *The Sorceress (First Appearance) *Robbers Aliens Used By Brandon *Slime Shot *Big Boo *Freezefire By Coco *Four Arms (x2) *Diamondhead (Accidental Transformation) *Stinkfly Trivia *Unlike the original version of this episode, Brandon used Slime Shot and Freezefire rather than Wildmutt and Heatblast. *Coco uses his new Omnitrix for the first time. *Unlike the usual episodes, Coco is the one who learned the lesson in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes